Mir ist langweilig
by UnoBeilschmidt
Summary: "Mir ist langweilig" - Ein schlichter Satz, doch im Auto, wo es kaum Ablenkungsmöglichkeiten gibt, könnten die Folgen fatal sein. / Lemon, PWP


"Mir ist langweilig!"

"Ludwig? Mir ist langweilig." Ludwig seufzte. Genau das war es, was er befürchtet hatte. Dabei waren sie doch eben erst losgefahren!

Ludwig hatte Feliciano in Italien besucht und nun fuhren die beiden gemeinsam nach Deutschland. Die beiden waren vor vielleicht einer halben Stunde losgefahren und befanden sich nun auf der Autobahn Richtung Norden. Und Feliciano war langweilig. Was konnte man denn auch anderes von dem kleinen Quirl erwarten? Ein Zupfen an seinem Shirt ließ Ludwig aufbrummen. "Was denn?" "Mir ist langweilig!", quäkte Feliciano. "Das sagtest du bereits.", antwortete Ludwig. "Spielst du was mit mir?" Große, braune Rehaugen blickten den Deutschen an, der dies natürlich nur ganz am Rande wahrnahm, da er sich ja auf die Straße vor sich konzentrieren musste. Kaum zu glauben, dass er mit diesem Kindskopf schon fast vier Jahre zusammen war!

Ludwig seufzte. "Bist du nicht schon ein bisschen zu alt für irgendwelche Spiele?" "Niieeemaaaals!", quietschte der Italiener. Nein, das merkte man. "Spielst du jetzt etwas mit mir?" "Feli, ich fahre. Kannst du nicht mit dir selbst spielen?" Kaum hatte er den letzten Satz ausgesprochen, lief der Deutsche auch schon knallrot an. Was hatte er da jetzt bitteschön von sich gegeben? "Bitte", dachte Ludwig, "lass ihn so naiv sein, wie sonst auch. Bitte lass ihn nicht erkannt haben, wie zweideutig das jetzt geklungen hat."

"Mit mir selbst spielen, huh?", hauchte Feliciano direkt in Ludwigs Ohr, der deswegen so erschrak, dass er beinahe in das Auto vor ihnen krachte. "Ich dachte du willst _sowas_ nicht in deinem Auto?" Die Stimme des Italieners klang plötzlich ganz anders. Viel tiefer und ein ganzes Stück erwachsener als üblich. Der Klang jagte Ludwig einen Schauer über den Rücken und ließ ihn schlucken. So klang der andere nur, wenn... Ja, so klang er nur wenn die beiden im Begriff waren, gleich miteinander zu schlafen.

"So hab ich das nicht-...", setzte Ludwig an doch er wurde von Felicianos Zunge unterbrochen, die einmal sein Ohr entlang leckte. Ludwig erschauerte. "Schon klar~", schnurrte der Italiener und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. Für einen Augenblick lang dachte Ludwig, Feliciano von seiner Idee abgebracht zu haben, doch dann hörte er das Ratschen von dessen Reißverschluss. "D-Du machst das doch jetzt nicht wirklich, oder?", fragte Ludwig entsetzt. Seine Frage wurde durch ein wohliges Aufseufzen beantwortet. Der Blonde warf rasch einen Blick zur Seite und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, voll auf die Bremse zu steigen. Felicianos Hand befand sich tatsächlich in seiner Hose. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen. Ludwig schluckte und blickte wieder stur geradeaus. Eine kleine Weile schien das auch zu funktionieren, aber dann...

"...aaah, Ludwig~" Der Blonde konnte sich erst nicht dazu überwinden, einen Blick auf den Beifahrersitz zu werfen aber dann tat er es doch. Und was er sah, lies seine Hose unangenehm eng werden: Feliciano hatte seinen Kopf an die dafür vorgesehene Stütze gelehnt und das Gesicht ihm zugewandt. Seine rechte Hand massierte ganz offensichtlich sein hartes Glied und seine braunen Augen musterten ihn funkelnd. Seine linke Hand spielte mit der Locke, die immer von seinem Kopf abstand. Ludwig schluckte. Dieser Blick... Unheimlich, wie sich der Ausdruck binnen weniger Minuten verändert hatte. "Mmh~!" Schnell richtete Ludwig seinen Blick wieder auf die Fahrbahn. Zum Glück war es noch ziemlich früh und die Autobahn war kaum befahren. "Ngh... Ludwig!" "H-Hör doch auf damit...!", versuchte Ludwig den anderen dazu zu bringen, ihm nicht mehr so schrecklich aufreizend ins Ohr zu stöhnen. "Mmh~ Womit denn~?", schnurrte Feliciano. "Na," ,Ludwig ruckte mit dem Kopf in seine Richtung. "Damit!" "Hiermit?" Im nächten Augenblick befand sich eine Hand in Ludwigs Schritt, die da im Moment nichts verloren hatte und drückte kurz zu. Oder... vielleicht doch? "Aah! Lass das gefälligst! Ich fahre!" Ludwigs Gesicht war flammendrot angelaufen. "Du willst also wirklich nicht spielen?", fragte Feliciano gespielt beleidigt. "Na dann spiele ich eben- aah - alleine weiter." Und das tat er. Ganz zweifellos und ohne jede Bemühung, leise zu bleiben.

Mittlerweile war Ludwigs Hose unerträglich eng geworden. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Sitz herum und versuchte den Druck zu mildern. Vergebens. Als der Deutsche vorsichtig wieder zu seinem Freund herüber sah, wurde er von dessen Blick beinahe durchbohrt. "Aah~! Aah~! L-Ludwig!" Feliciano kam genau in dem Moment, indem Ludwig den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen. Was das war, hatte er aber schon längst wieder vergessen. "Hmm~", machte Feliciano und leckte sich sein Erbe von den Fingern, Ludwig dabei noch immer nicht aus den Augen lassend. Der Blonde gab ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen von sich. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Hose würde jeden Moment platzen, so sehr spannte sie im Schritt.

Feliciano grinste ihn frech an. "Willst du vielleicht doch mit mir spielen?" Mehr als ein Nicken brachte Ludwig nicht zustande. Das Grinsen des Italieners wurde breiter. "Wie schön!" Er beugte sich über die Mittelkonsole und hatte mit wenigen Handgriffen Gürtel und Hose des Blonden geöffnet. "So scharf hat dich das gemacht?" Erschrocken keuchte Ludwig auf, als er etwas warmes und feuchtes an seinem Glied spürte. Dann ein nachdrückliches Saugen. Ludwigs Hände krallten sich fester um das Lenkrad und er versuchte sich auf die Straße vor ihm zu konzentrieren, doch Felicianos Zunge in seinem Schritt hielt ihn fast zu gekonnt davon ab. "F-Feli...", keuchte Ludwig, löste eine Hand vom Lenkrad und krallte seine Finger in den braunen Haarschopf des Jüngeren. „Wenn- du so weitermachst, kann ich nicht - aah - nicht mehr lange sp-spielen." Feliciano brummte irgendetwas, das Ludwig natürlich nicht verstehen konnte, doch die leichte Vibration um sein Glied brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand. "Feli...", wimmerte er kläglich. Felicianos Kopf hob und senkte sich immer schneller, dazu hatte er auch noch wieder begonnen zu saugen und- Ludwig würde es nicht mehr lange aushalten können. "Feli- aah...! Feliciano...! Hör... Hör auf, sonst-" Zu spät. Ludwig kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen und Feliciano hatte keine Zeit gehabt, sich rechtzeitig von ihm zu lösen. Ludwig spürte, dass der andere schluckte. "Ganz schön viel.", stellte Feliciano fest. Grinsend sah er zu ihm auf und leckte sich über die Lippen.

"Das war ein tolles Spiel.", meinte er noch, als er sich wieder aufsetzte und sich anschnallte, natürlich nicht ohne seine und Ludwigs Hosen wieder zuzumachen. Der Blonde versuchte immer noch, ein wenig zu Atem zu kommen. "Meinst du, wir können zuhause weiterspielen?", fragte Feliciano grinsend und sah zu dem anderen auf. Seine Stimme klang wieder wie immer, niedlich und ein wenig naiv. "Wenn du möchtest.", sagte Ludwig und lächelte. "Aber dann suche ich ein Spiel aus."


End file.
